Kisses
by Yukann
Summary: Five times Percy kissed someone other than Annabeth, and the one time he didn't.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Kisses:

Summary:

Five times Percy kissed someone other than Annabeth, and the one time he didn't.

Warnings: Unbeta'd, typed from phone. Excuse the many mistakes. I'm too lazy to edit them.

Sally:

It had been after another terrible fight between Smelly Gabe and his mom, Percy had huddled in one corner, the bruise on his cheek still smarting from when Gabe had smacked his face onto the corner of the table as punishment for 'looking at me wrong!'. His mom, his sweet, kind, strong mother had put herself between him and Gabe when the man had raised his hand, about land another hit on the seven-year-old.

Sally shouted at the man to 'get away from Percy now or else!'

Gabe had retaliated with a 'Fuck off woman! Before I fucking beat your face in too!'

The fight had escalated from there. It hadn't come to a physical fight yet, thankfully, but it was pretty darn close. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

They were at a standstill now, and Percy was watching with wide, frightened green eyes as Gabe, in a fit of absolute rage (judging from the purplish tint of his face), lifted one meaty fist and connected it to Sally's cheek. Her body sprawled onto the floor, pushed by the force of the blow. The silence that followed was deafening.

Sally's pushed herself up onto her elbows, the glare on her face made Gabe's face transit from smug to horrified.

"Get out." Her voice a deadly whisper. Gabe gulped, and without a second glance, had scampered out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

The bruise that was beginning to form on her face was a hideous mix of red, blue and purple. Percy crawled out from his hiding corner, scared but determined to help his mother. (He felt as helpless as one could, but if he'd intervened, he knew that the fighting would be even worse than before.)

The tears that tracked down her face wasn't new to him, and the boy crawled into her lap.

"Does it hurt Mom?"

Sally have her son a tired smile that conveyed more tiredness then usual. Percy could see the pinched lines on her face that said far too much about how painful the bruise was.

He tried to remember what his mom did when he was in pain from Gabe and imitated it. A small palm caressed her face, and lips met the bruise in a quick kiss.

"Pain pain fly away!" Percy said, an adorable pout on his face, and Sally sat stock till a moment, stunned, before bursting out into loud laughter.

Sally could always count on Percy to remind her why she married that monster of a man in the first place.

Calypso:

He had been staring far off in the distance, green eyes filled with a kind of desolate helplessness even as his hands clenched by his sides and he gritted his teeth. She didn't want him gone, no, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before he left, and she could do nothing to stop it. His destiny was not with her.

Her heart hurt, but she pushed it down. It wasn't his fault.

She took a step, and then another, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of him, hands hesitantly placed upon his shoulders.

It was but a moment, and his eyes were staring deep into his.

"I need to leave soon."

His voice sent a jolt of pain that arched though her body. She closed her eyes, holding back tears.

"Yes, I know."

She thanked the gods that her voice held none of the sorrow she held within her soul, that it didn't tremble.

A warm hand caressed her face, and she glanced up. His eyes (world-weary, old and so so sad along with something else she couldn't name), gazed at her forlornly, wistful, and he leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'll see you soon Calypso. I'll get you out. I promise," he whispered against her skin.

Her heart calmed and the pain ebbed. This moment, this precious moment in time, she would hold close to her heart forever.

Tomorrow, she would wish him well on his journey. Tomorrow, another love would leave her again. Now, now was the time to be. Everything could be left for tomorrow.

Rachel:

Everything was going well. She was in the car with Percy (the crush of her life), who was driving Paul's car and they were having this really awesome time together... Until something heavy landed on top of the Prius and dented the roof.

Rachel knew it was time for him to go, and on impulse, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. 'For luck' she told herself.

It wasn't.

Looking back on that incident, she could safely say that (and she was staring at black and blond hair sitting side by side) she didn't regret that moment of irrationality, just the fact that nothing ever came from that one kiss (like she'd hope it would no matter what the redhead had told Percy).

Nico:

It was dark. Nico was tired, exhausted to the very bone. He didn't even have enough strength to change his clothes, merely toed out of his shoes and socks before crawling into his bed in his cabin. He didn't fall asleep like how he wanted to though. No matter how he tossed and turned, he couldn't get the peace he needed to fall within Morpheus embrace. Nico scrubbed a tired hand over his face before sitting up and sighing reluctantly.

Distantly, he could hear the sound of the waves crashing down onto the beach. It calmed him. Resolved, Nico put his footwear back on before heading out of his room and towards the beach.

The sea reminded Nico of _him_ , and no matter how much it pained him to see them (Percy and Annabeth) together, he couldn't bring himself to hate them, not when they were obviously so perfect for one another.

A slight crunch sound jerked him from his thoughts to reality, and the son of Hades realized that he reached the shores. His boots create a stark contrast against the sand and against his better judgement, Nico plopped down, right where his toes could touch the water if he stretched his legs out ever so slightly.

He stayed like that for a while, and it could be hours for all he knew when the peace and silence was broken by the sound of light foot steps that went 'crunch' in the night.

"Nico?"

The familiar voice had his heart thumping wildly and the beginnings of a blush starting to creep up his cheeks. Hyper aware of the approaching demigod, Nico shuffled slightly to his left, indicating without words where he wanted Percy to be.

A warm body settled itself at his right, an arm slinging itself across his shoulders.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?"

Green eyes slid to the left to catch his dark ones, as if trying to assess his mental and physical stability at the moment.

Percy knew, knew that Nico only came here when he was feeling out of sorts, and had prepared accordingly, ready to listen and advised his pseudo younger brother.

Nico heaved a sigh, a hand coming up to run through his dark locks, tension bleeding out of his shoulders as he slumped into the warmth at his side. Percy tightened his arm around too-thin shoulders, a silent squeeze of encouragement.

While Nick really really wanted to pour his heart out, he knew he couldn't trouble Percy with his feelings right now, not when they were on the verge of a war (again).

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

The son of Poseidon gave his companion a long look, indecision warring within before he too sighed.

"No matter what Nico, I'll always love you like my younger brother. Never doubt that. No matter that you lied about not knowing me, that you betrayed me to your dad. You are and will forever will be my younger cousin pseudo brother, get it?" As he said this, Percy rapped a knuckle onto Nico's head, effectively trying to pound this fact into the other boy's head.

Ignoring the son of Hades' wide-eyes look, Percy cast his gaze out into the open sea, and a companionable silence fell between them.

Just as Percy was about to doze off, Nico's head tilted forwards just as a whisper reached his ear, "Love you Perce, forever."

And while Percy didn't truly get the meaning of his words, Nico will forever treasure the other boy's reply: a kiss on the forehead followed by a 'right back at you bro'.

It is his most treasured memory.

Luke:

Breathing was difficult. Luke could feel his body deteriorating, could feel his lungs collapsing and knew he didn't have much time left in this world. At least he'd done all he wanted and could leave without any regrets. Green eyes met his sorrowfully. Blue eyes closed and as Luke breathed out his last breath, he thought he felt a faint flutter of lips upon his forehead, and the faint words of "May you go to Elysium," that stayed with him as he died.

Annabeth:

Their first kiss, a full one, was underwater, and as far as first kisses went, that was quite spectacular. The most memorable one however, happened when they were both twenty-one, at the prime of their lives.

Her white dress was resplendent as she stepped towards the stage. Percy was there, hands nervously fiddling with the cuffs, green eyes trained on her figure.

Annabeth couldn't believe that they were finally here after months and months of preparation, not to mention the time it took for Percy to gather up the courage to propose. The engagement ring was simple but beautiful, a band of silver that had the inscribed words of 'Forever By Your Side'.

That was the sweetest thing so far, and Annabeth had to hold in tears when he proposed with that ring.

At the current moment, the blonde was pulled from her thoughts by a warm hand on her shoulder. Green eyes looked at her quizzically, silently asking if she was okay. Annabeth nodded discreetly, smiling widely; she's never felt any better.

And finally, the judge said, "You may now kiss the bride."

The following kiss was the best she's had so far.

-0-

* I have no clue what the hell he'd supposed to be and I'm too lazy to research that. Considering its 6am almost 7 and I haven't gotten a wink hopefully justifies me. If someone would just tell me in the reviews what it's supposed to be (preferable someone who's not religiously affiliated or Greek-religion related).

A/N:

I know some are really short, but well, that was kind of how it's supposed to be. It may seem a bit rushed considering that I wrote all this in about 2 hours and on no sleep, I do have the capability to give a shit right now. Sorry if I may seem bad-tempered that's what no sleep does to me. ^^


End file.
